Pinkamena & Twilight: agentes de Nightmare corps
by sombra de caos
Summary: Las fuerzas de la oscuridad acechan equestria, es mision de las agentes de nightmare, Pinkamena, una asesina serial, amante de los cupcakes y Twilight, una psicotica hechicera obsesionada con el orden, detenerlos.


Trottingham

10/31/11, 9:00 p.m.

Una gigantesca osa mayor aterrorizaba los alrededores, los pueblerinos corrían asustados de un lado al otro, aunque no faltaron los valientes que quisieron hacerle frente, como la pobre Trixie.

-¿alguien va a comerse esta poni? –grita una poni de color rosa y cabello rizado del mismo color. -¿Nadie? Bueno, mas cupcakes para mí. –observando el cuerno de Trixie. –oh, un souvenir.

-haber saco de pulgas. –grita una unicornio de color morado con melena purpura con rosa. Su nombre era Twilight Sparkle. –o te calmas o tu osezno paga las consecuencias. –la osa mayor da unos pasos hacia atrás. –si, así, buena chica. Recuerda que yo tengo tu cachorro. –un osezno de gran tamaño flotaba a gran altura en una burbuja creada con magia.

-¡Bazzinga! –la cabeza de la osa mayor cae con un sonoro golpe y la salpicadura de la sangre brotando de su cercenado cuello.

-¡Pinkamena Diane Pie! ¡Qué carajo crees que haces! –grita Twilight a su compañera, quien se encontraba de pie sosteniendo un cuchillo, con la sangre que la cubría, brillando a la luz de la luna.

Ella solo se limito a reír, mientras su cabello comenzaba a alaciarse y sus ojos tomaban un brillo perverso. –tu plan ya me estaba aburriendo y tuve que tomar las cosas en mis manos. –da un gran salto del gigantesco cuerpo sin cabeza, cayendo muy cerca de Twilight. –te recomiendo que te muevas, si no quieres que te aplasten. –el cuerpo sin vida de la madre osa, se desploma con una fuerte sacudida en el suelo.

-¡mira lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Ahora la cría no me sirve de nada! –Twilight, completamente enojada, usa sus poderes para quebrarle el cuello al pequeño osezno.

-pensé que una niña buena como tu no se atrevería a matar a una pobre criatura. – dijo sarcásticamente pinkamena.

-con su madre muerta, eso no tiene mucha importancia. –la burbuja desaparece y el cuerpo del osezno cae a los pies de Pinkamena. –haz lo que quieras con ellas, prepara tus famosos cupcakes, no me interesa. –da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse de la poni rosa. –tengo que enviarle un reporte a la princesa.

-bueno, como tu desees. –empieza a sacar todos los ingredientes para preparar sus famosos cupcakes. –cupcakes de oso, ¡que rico!

Canterlot.

10/31/11, 10:15 P.M.

-ughhh, ¡qué asco! ¡Te dije que no comieras tanto antes de teletransportarte!

-lo siento twilight.

-no importa. –el cuerno de la unicornio empieza a brillar y hace desaparecer el vomito. –entra tu primero.

Pinkamena abre la puerta. –Pricesa Luna, ¿nos mando a llamar?

-Así es Pinkamena, me alegro que hayan llegado. ¡Poniville está en peligro! Acaban de avisarme que terribles criaturas se acercan. Caminan en dos patas y se hacen llamar Humanos. Por suerte, la gran mayoría son Zombis, así que podremos realizar un plan de contingencia. Pero…hay algo más.

-sospecho que es lo que la tenía tan alarmada en su mensaje, princesa.

-Así es señorita Twilight, existen 2 humanos que no son zombis y se encuentran muy cerca, un tipo con máscara de Hockey y un machete y lo que parece una joven humana común y corriente.

-¡Que no se hable más, esto es un trabajo para Pinkamena Diane Pie! –ella salta por una ventana y despliega un parapente en la que sale volando.

-Vaya, dejaría de ser Pinkie. ¡Si no fuera tan impulsiva, yo misma la habría transportado a Poniville!

-Twilight, ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, es solo que estaba recordando a tu hermana.

-sabes que ella estaba orgullosa de ti, señorita Sparkle. –ella esboza una sonrisa y con un pequeño resplandor de luz, se transporta fuera del palacio.

-es una buena chica, ¿no es así, hermana? –luna observa la pared de trofeos, donde colgaba la cabeza de su hermana Celestia.

Poniville.

10/31/11, 10:30 P.M.

-No encuentro nada extraño, debí haber preguntado a la princesa Luna sobre las coordenadas exactas. –una motosierra sale volando hacia su cabeza, Twilight se agacha y evita que esta le corte la cabeza. – ¡Oigan!, ¿Quién fue el imbécil que lanzo la motosierra?-grita muy molesta, observa como una humana la observa.

-dime, ¿algún problema? Me llamo Carrie, por cierto.

-eso no fue muy educado.

-oh, ¿eso piensas? – una gran cantidad de cuchillos salen volando en dirección a Twilight.

Mientras tanto…

Un individuo con una máscara de hockey se encontraba desollando unos cuantos ponis, cuando una pequeña poni llamo su atención. Justo cuando se acerco para cortarla en pedazos, sintió un fuerte golpe que lo derribo al piso.

-oye, ¡no puedes ir matando como si nada ponis y esperar que nadie te de tu merecido! –grita Pikamena, mientras se quita su parapente. Jason, molesto, intenta cortarla con su machete, pero ella es muy hábil combatiendo con sus cuchillos de cocina. –Vaya, ¿no te han dicho que lo importante no es el tamaño, sino como utilizarlo? –Ella logra quitarle su arma y está a punto de darle el golpe final…cuando.

-¿realmente pensaste que esto sería tan fácil?

-¿Quién eres? muéstrate cobarde.

- me llaman Freddy Krueger, y me encuentro en el único lugar donde puedo hacerte daño sin que puedas defenderte…Tu mente. –en la mente de de la poni, se le observa a ella, con unas cuchillas de metal en el cuello y un tipo con un sombrero detrás de ella.

En otro lugar…

-Vez, no serviste ni para el arranque…pero qué diablos. –Carrie mira como en lugar de acuchillar a la unicornio, había un modelo para vestidos con una gran cantidad de cuchillos atravesados.

-Dejémonos de juegos infantiles, y me dirás lo que necesito saber. –ella la paraliza con su magia y la eleva en el aire.

-¡nunca!

-que terca, como desees. –ella le arranca la ropa, dejándola desnuda, luego empieza arrancarle las uñas y el cabello. – ¿y ahora hablaras?

-¡Jamás!

-odio que digas eso. –le arranca lentamente la piel. –dices que no piensas hablar, entonces esto no será necesario. –le arranca la lengua, después le abre el estomago y todos sus intestinos salen al exterior. –grita si sientes un poquito de dolor, ah sí, te acabo de arrancar la lengua. –abre una por una sus arterias y la baña de sangre. –siento que esto ya lo había visto en una película, chica, ¿no sientes que tu vida es una serie de dejavus sin fin? –Carrie no le contesta, aunque llega a mover uno de sus globos oculares. –lo siento, tengo que ayudar a la princesa Luna con una plaga de Zombis. Se buena chica y agoniza mientras no estoy, ¿quieres? – Twilight se tele transporta.

De vuelta con Pinkamena…

Ella se encuentra paralizada por Krueger, lo que aprovecha para tomar su machete. Pero antes que pueda matarla, un cuchillo de cocina se clava en sus manos.

-si le haces algo a esa poni, ¡juro que te provocare el mayor dolor de tu vida!-grita una pequeña poni con un moño rojo.

Mientras tanto, en la mente del poni rosa. -¡Applebloom, no te hagas la heroína y huye!

-¡Vaya! te agrada la peque, ¿no es cierto? Tampoco has sido capaz de matar a tu mejor amiga, ¿Cómo se llama? Oh, sí, Twilight Sparkle. ¿y te haces llamar asesina serial?

-deja de hablar y haz lo que viniste a hacer.

-como gustes. –krueger le corta la cabeza a Pinkamena, justo en ese momento, el lugar que antes era gris, lúgubre y siniestro, empieza a tomar más color. -¡pero qué diablos…-no tiene tiempo de terminar, cuando un gran césped multicolor lo sepulta. Apenas alcanza a escuchar unas risas de niños.

-mira lombriciento, ¡tenemos un nuevo vecino! –dice una lombriz gigante a otra lombriz. ¿Qué opina de la caída del Dow Jones?- Krueger no tiene tiempo de contestar, cuando una extraña fuerza lo jala hacia el fondo.

-y ahora que, ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?

-¿no lo adivinas?-dice una voz parecida a su reciente víctima. - Cuando destruiste mi proyección mental, hiciste que la parte buena y dulce de mi personalidad volviera a la superficie, ahora Pinkie ha tomado el control. Significa que tendre que volver a lo más profundo y oscuro de su psique, pero no me preocupa, porque tu vendrás conmigo.

-pero ¿de qué hablas?

-así como las serpientes devoran a sus víctimas y esperan semanas, incluso meses a que las enzimas terminen de deglutir su comida, tu quedaras atrapado en el fondo de mi inconsciente, mientras lentamente absorbo uno a uno tus conocimientos y habilidades.

-¿apple Bloom? –dice Pinkie, al volver en si.

-Pinkamena, ¿espero que tengas un plan? –dice la pequeña poni, mientras enfrenta a su rival.

-si, por supuesto. La monta a su espalda. -¡corramos!

-un momento, ¿Pinkie Pie?- expresa al notar que su cabello se ha vuelto a rizar. -Esto está muy mal, ¿no has visto las películas del terror? El asesino siempre alcanza a su víctima, no importa cuánto corra.

-entonces tendremos que improvisar. –salta al lago. –si tenemos suerte, lo habremos perdido.

-¡Pinkie! –grita AB, cuanto nota que Jason los viene siguiendo.

-Tranquila, todo está bajo control. –un gigantesco Cocodrilo ataca a Jason y lo lleva hacia el fondo del lago. Sobre la superficie del lago aparece una gran mancha de sangre.

-Pero Pinkie, ¿no nos atacara ahora el cocodrilo?

-no te preocupes, encías nunca nos haría nada.

Pinkie sale del lago y se dirige hacia una colina, donde encuentra a la princesa Luna y a Twilight.

-¿Como van las cosas con los Zombis?- pregunta Pinkie.

-Míralo tú misma. –Al principio solo ve a Zombies huyendo y una gran cantidad de arboles esparcidos por todas partes, de pronto nota que los arboles se mueven.

Deja que te explique. -Twilight comienza a hablar. -Al principio tuvimos problemas, el virus zombie es capaz de infectar a cualquier criatura del reino animal, así que pensé ¿Por qué no atacarlos con el reino vegetal? Así que hicimos que los arboles cobraran vida y atacaran a los zombis.

-como quien dice. –dijo AB. -¿plantas Vs Zombis? Chicas, son muy raras.

-Ok, otra amenaza sobrenatural abortada. ¿Quién quiere comer pastel de osa mayor? ¡La última en llegar lava los platos! –Pinkie sale corriendo colina abajo, seguida de Luna y Applebloom.

-Yeguas, ¡espérenme! –Twilight sale corriendo al último.

Y aquella noche, fue recordada, no solo por el múltiple ataque de asesinos con machetes, adolescentes psíquicas psicóticas y zombis, también por la gran cantidad de ponis que les dio diarrea esa noche por comer pastel de oso.

¿El fin?


End file.
